The Academy of Braneri
Braneri, self-taught in the arts of magic and literature, sought to promote his love of learning by endowing a large academy. Though long dead, his ghost is rumored to preside over the workings of the academy and bless those students studying in it. The academy is not only home to some of the most brilliant minds in Medievia, but to beautiful architecture, brilliant gardens, and a divinely inspired chapel. Rooms: 120 Life Span: 30 mins PK Type: Nil. Recommended Levels: Solo: 16 - 20 Medium Group: 12 - 15 Large Group: 11 - 15 Keys: '''(See red text for key location and blue text for door location) # '''a key to the library - Unlocks the Monastery Library. Go to the well in the main courtyard and head all down. "look in mud; get key mud" # a small bronze key - Unlocks "The Dean's Office". Kill "a small fish" by entering the pond in the gardens. # a small silver key - Unlocks "The Provost's Office". Kill "the dean of the academy" after grabbing Key #2. # a small gold key '''- Unlocks "The Chancellor's Waiting Room". Kill "the provost of the academy" after grabbing Key #3. # '''a large wooden key - Unlocks "The Chancellor's Comfy Office". Kill "the chancellor's secretary" after grabbing Key #4. # a huge iron key - Unlocks "The Base of the Stairwell". Kill the academy chancellor after grabbing Key #5. # a delicate scroll - Unlocks "Braneri's Crypt". Kill "the chapel preacher" and then search at the statue in the main courtyard. Explorables: # Visit the dean of the academy. Go to the gardens on the W side of the map. Once past the gate, go 2W and then 1D into the pond (NB: Underwater). Kill the small fish and loot the corpses for a key. Go 1 U and then all E until you enter the large building on the E side of the map. UNLOCK DOOR N and then you are in the Dean's Office. Ice Dean. # Bring Peace to Braneri's Ghost. Go all N from @, U, N then GIVE 1 COIN USHER then 2N. Ice preacher. Then 2S, D, S to the statue, SEARCH, D and Ice Braneri. # Explore the well in the grassy quad. From @, go all N until you hit the well. Then go all D until you get the achievement. # Give an offering to the church. 'Go all N from @, U, N then ''GIVE 1 COIN USHER. # '''Obtain a tall candle from the church. From preacher (see #2), GET CANDLE either in the same room or 1W. The candles load in other locations, notably the crates at the trader's post (All N from @, S, W, (N)) and the crates under the monastary (All N from @, 2S, 2W, D, N, W, S). # Pay a visit to the academy chancellor. Complete #1. Then S, E, UNLOCK DOOR N, OPEN DOOR N, N, Ice provost (caster). Loot the key then S, UNLOCK DOOR S, OPEN DOOR S, S, Ice secretary (basher). Loot key then UNLOCK DOOR W, OPEN DOOR W, ''W and Ice the chancellor. Note the chancellor has a fireshield up normally, but can be dispelled. # '''Relax in the garden of the prolific poppies.' From @, go 5N, W, OPEN GATE, W, N. # Enjoy the amazing view from the roof. From @, go 2N, all W, U, 2E and SEARCH. Then go U. Equipment List: Mob List: Category:Zones